Vinyl at Casa Luna
by Kyletra
Summary: Vinyl Scratch, stage name DJ P0N-3, watches over the night club on a very special night.


Vinyl Scratch was biologically a perfectly ordinary unicorn. Even in most of her behavior she was completely normal. In the morning, she would wake up and eat breakfast, today's being a rather plain bowl of oatmeal. Then, a shower to help complete the wake up. With the telekinesis granted to all unicorns, there was no such thing as a hard to reach place, which is a comfort. After which, she's lay about the house, napping and passing time until the evening, where she would finally go to work. Here, she differed from others. Most ponies think of work as heavy lifting for light pay. For Vinyl, work was making noise.

Noise. Talking, beeping, static, buzzes. Noise was... music. And oh, the glories of music! It could lift you up, up, UP, higher than Celestia's shining orb to where your joy outshines even the sun. Or it was soft, like the sound of a harp, playing your heartstrings to entice tear after sorrowful tear to flow unhindered. Music could be the harsh gnash of claws, the snap of teeth, terror distilled into a medium the body would sense, not just some feeling in the back of your skull. Music inspired rebellion, strengthened the heart, and opened the mind.

The night club would be closed until the moon was directly overhead. It was important that it truly be night before they let ponies in. Otherwise, Casa Luna wouldn't be as fitting. The Princess, while not having any true connection to the club, did stop by when time allowed. She was treated to free entry, drinks all night, but by far the most enjoyable part was simply the cheer that rang out every time her name was announced. Vinyl heard it through Grapevine, the bar-tending filly, that Luna was to be making a very special visit tonight, along with Celestia and the Bearers of Harmony. It was her birthday, and all the guests were to be given hats and noisemakers, for when they would bring out the cake.

Vinyl could only grin mischievously. _BOTH Princesses, and the famous Six? I'll have to sort through my records, and find something special for each of them. Something to stir them, to get their hearts racing and make this a night to remember!_ She spent the rest of set up time going over the stores of music. Of course, she could play whatever she wanted until they arrived, but the task still demanded a lot of focus. By the time she selected the final song, she had to give a quick shine to the famous goggles to remove sweat, the merest hint of rose colored eyes showing as she shoved them back on. Already, the building was packed with ponies, glow sticks at the ready. Vinyl dimmed the lights from her control panel and grabbed a mic.

"HOW'S EVERYPONY IN THE HOUSE?"

Cheers and streams of green light answered her.

"Are you ready to lose yourself to the rhythm? To wash away in the tide of music?"

Again, more cheers. Vinyl, no, here she was DJ P0N-3, smirked and held a hoof up, pointing at the ceiling.

"We are here tonight to pay tribute to Luna, who with her own hooves made the glorious night! Here, in the darkness of this club, your lights are like stars, and my stage, the glorious moon to shine with you. Do you accept our gift of light and sound, Goddess of the Night?"

On the second floor, whee the tables and bar were, there was a special platform. It jutted out, just enough to be directly above the dance floor. Sitting on several cushions, were the Princesses, and the Bearers, some with guests of their own. Twilight Sparkle, Bearer of Magic/Friendship, fitting for a student of Celestia. Applejack, Bearer of Honesty. Fluttershy, Bearer of Kindness accompanied by a big red stallion. Rarity, Bearer of Generosity, seemed to have a young purple dragon all but attached to her side. Pinkie Pie, Bearer of Laughter, seemed to be the only one missing until she arrived with a platter of drinks for the group. And of course, Rainbow Dash, Bear of Loyalty, was laughing at some comment made by a griffin who had come with her. Fluttershy ducked under the table when the spotlight focused on the group. Luna could only smile and wave.

"If I rejected it, I'd have to send MYSELF to the moon!"

"Then, let's start this off with something special. Rainbow Dash, Bearer of Loyalty? Where are you?"

Dash raised a hoof, though this was unnecessary. She was standing right next to the DJ, having zoomed there once her name was called. DJ P0N-3 picked up a record, spinning it with her magic. _She's quite the ego to her from what I've heard. She'll like this._

"Let's see if we can get everypony dancing in Ten Seconds Flat!"

The bass thumped loudly, and everypony got into the swing of things. Vinyl bobbed her head along, pressing the controls to have a light show tear through the darkness. The night was young, by the looks of things Luna herself was having fun. _Alright, time for the next song. I might as well get her's out of the way. It's a little soft for my liking, but it fits the reputation without being a complete bore._

"Fluttershy, Bearer of Kindness! No, no need to show yourself. We can all see you... wait, come back! I was joking, calm down. Only most of us can see you. Now, with this song, you're going to Love Me!"

The DJ played a few normal songs after that, to rebuild the tension. The group of famous ponies had actually moved into the crowd, each easy to find in their own ways. Luna and Celestia were head and shoulders taller than anypony else. _Alicorns stand out without the extra height anyway._ Rainbow Dash's distinctive rainbow mane was also an easy spot even with the sea of color before Vinyl. Rarity was in the middle of a throng of colts, politely declining offers to dance, though a drink would be lovely, Darling.

Fluttershy was... _under the table, STILL? That filly needs to learn to relax._ Applejack was at the bar, comparing drinks. _She doesn't seem too happy about how much they cost, I hope somepony reminds her it's on the house._ Twilight seemed to be the only one miss _Aha! There she is. My my, who is that blue unicorn? A late guest I assume. And... oooh~ it seems she's not just some friend. I should honor this for them._

"Twilight Sparkle, Bearer of Friendship, this song is for you. And it's perfect when you have a partner you might want to... do some studying with later."

Pinkie Pie, the party pony, was dancing right in front of the box. She had dozens of sticks, a hat, and was blowing a whistle loudly. The DJ grinned, glad at least one of them was actually enjoying the music. The regulars seemed to like her too, and quite a few were risking a stray glow stick to the face to dance closer to her.

The night went on, and it still showed no signs of stopping. Ponies came and went, but the beat still went on. It was like a massive heart, the music pumping ponies full of life back out into the dreary world and bringing in the next batch for their turn.

Vinyl let her eyes wander again, this time to see where the companions had gone. The griffin, another easy to spot creature, was talking to a unicorn. _Never seen him before. Inkwell mark, kinda dull green mane, bookish type I guess. He looks kinda nervous, must not be around loud places often. Too bad brony, you came to the wrong place for quiet!_ DJ P0N-3 jacked up the volume, all but blowing away the ponies closest to the massive speakers. The dragon seemed to have left Rarity,and was sulking at the bar._ I don't think things that breath fire should be that close to the booze..._ The red stallion was busy trying to coax Fluttershy out from under the table, to some success. At least she had her eyes above the edge.

Applejack's song was met with a laugh when it started.

"Who's a silly pony?

You're a silly pony.

Who is, you is

Applejack!"

And then Vinyl took the record away, with a fake nervous laugh.

"Wrong one. Let's try this one... don't kill me AJ, you know I love you, Bearer of Honesty."

Vinyl heaved a small, tired sigh. She'd been belting out yells of encouragement to all the dancing ponies. Cries of rebellion against the boring, the everyday. Well, time for another.

"Alright ponies, you're doing good! You might just go to bed a different pony from who you were, let the music rock your soul and smash the false barriers in your mind! Create a new image for yourself, like Miss Rarity, Bearer of Generosity. She's made quite the image as a heart-breaker tonight. You go filly."

"What is love

Baby don't hurt me

Don't hurt me..

No more."

Pinkie was too in the groove to notice her turn come. Vinyl didn't even bother addressing her. Everypony was dancing along with her. And so, the time came for the two Royals. One song, one idea. The cake was breath forth, and for Luna the song was simple, completely heartfelt, the lyrics displayed on big screens. Everypony sang, and it filled her eyes with tears.

"Happy Birthday to You

We say we love You,

Our Dear Princess Luna!

And Celestia too!"

She blew out the candles, and everypony clapped. Vinyl turned the lights back on, and the atmosphere shifted to a cheerful birthday party, everypony talking happily about how much fun the night had been. Cake was passed out, and the DJ got the last piece. She only ate about half of it, too tired to bother. Her voice was strained, her legs ready to give out after being up all night. Still, it was a pleasure to help make Luna happy, and the bits earned from a busy night certainly weren't amiss either.

Vinyl went home, a weary smile on her face. Dawn was just breaking when the unicorn slipped into bed, and she shut the curtains, already missing Luna's graceful night. As she removed the goggles and shut her eyes, a final thought passed through her mind. _Tonight, I think I'll play that one special song to honor her. For the New Lunar Republic, to the Princess I love most. _

The End

…

Dear Readers, Fans, and Haters,

I apologize if this story is not up to my usual standards. Not that I apparently have very high ones, considering how many grammar issues I often have. But still, I try very hard to only give you my best, and today, I wanted a little break from my usual stories and upload something new. It took me until I actually got to the part about playing songs to realize something that made this whole story very difficult for me to write, and took away a huge chunk of the goodness you reader deserve:

I've never been to a rave in my life, and had no idea what sort of songs would fit the characters.

I hope you can forgive my ignorance, enjoy the scenario anyway, and be patient until I get the next chapter for whichever work you're most into out. I update daily, so it shouldn't be too long. For now, I leave you with my usual message.

Thank you for your time, I'm happy you enjoyed it, and if you have anything to comment on, please do so. I live for criticism of any kind, but do be polite.

Love, Kyletra


End file.
